The Light
by AstonSilver
Summary: AU: Dan's still just getting started on YouTube, and some of Phil's fans constantly ask about him during his live streams. Eventually, Dan opens up, slowly letting his masks drop.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I had nothing else to do with my time, so I figured I'd write a new little story. I've never written anything like this before. But I found a line prompt that I wanted to use and figured, why not turn this into a nice fluffy story?**

 **Anyway..yeah.**

 **Phan status: Together.**

 **Enjoy**

Phil smiled easily as his flatmate joined him in the lounge late one evening. "You're done reading your new book?"

Dan gave him an easy grin and nodded. "Mhm."

This got an eyeroll from Phil, who then looked back at the screen of his computer, his eyes scanning the screen for a moment.

"Wait are you...?" Dan asked warily.

Phil glanced up at him an smiled. "Come say hi,"

Dan stared at him before promptly turning around and walking out of the room.

A sigh came from Phil as he looked at the camera and spoke. "Sorry, guys. He's still too shy. Maybe next time,"

The next time Phil had a livestream, Dan was sitting beside him warily, just out of the camera's view point with another book, one he'd read before.

Phil smiled happily as he spoke with his fans. Dan kept glancing at him with a faint smile of his own.

"'Is Dan there this time?'" Phil read off, then looked beside him. "What do you say? Wanna say hi, or tell them what book you're currently rea...re-reading, sorry."

Dan just stared at him before he sighed and moved closer to his boyfriend, curling up further, but leaning against his side, well in the view of the camera. He waved, but said nothing.

He just sat there, listening to Phil talk and reading his book, sometimes glancing at the chat curiously to see a few comments. He looked in the direction of his bedroom when he heard his phone go off. He looked at Phil, who gave him a faint smile. "We won't kill you if you leave to answer the phone, go." he said.

Dan smiled, setting his book down and getting up, darting from the room.

About ten minutes later, Phil heard Dan stop talking, the sound of the phone being dropped onto a bedside table, and the sound of a piano being played. He worried his lip slightly before he spoke. "You guys want to go with me to check on Dan?"

The replies made him smile, glad his fans were so understanding that Dan wasn't keen on being on camera.

Once he ended the live stream, he went to check on Dan.

He stood and listened for a while before he spoke. "So, what was it about?"

Dan glanced back at him before he shrugged. "Just checking in."

Phil nodded in understanding. "You okay?"

Silence reigned between them for a while before Dan smiled and nodded. "Surprisingly, I'm perfectly fine."

The next month was slow. They'd sometimes get stopped when they went out to get the shopping done or just get a change of scenery. Every time, Dan got more comfortable talking with the fans. Phil was proud of him.

While Dan did his own videos, he didn't post nearly as often as Phil, so no one really _knew_ him. He had subscribers, but they weren't as close as Phil and his fans.

But Phil watched as Dan slowly started opening up, slowly started posting more videos. He slowly became more comfortable on camera, often joining Phil for his live shows if he felt up to it.

This particular evening, though, Dan was sitting across from him instead of being there with him, and the fans questioned it.

"'Where's Dan at tonight?'" Phil read off, then grinned. "He is sat across from me editing his new video, which should be up in the next couple of days. Don't worry, he hasn't completely regressed into being shut off."

Dan rolled his eyes. "Very funny," he quipped.

Phil smiled happily at him, which Dan returned when he glanced up and noticed.

A few weeks passed, Dan switching back and forth a lot, not really posting as much as he'd gotten to doing. It was addressed in Phil's live stream - while Dan was in his room curled up, Phil was trying to keep everyone appeased.

"Sorry, guys. He's just not felt the best in the world." Phil offered, frowning at the door in worry. "He gets like this if he feels overwhelmed. He's just still a bit shy is all."

And it was a mark as to how amazing the fans were that they didn't press after that. In fact, Dan came in near the end, seeming surprised. "Why am I getting spammed online?"

Phil raised an eyebrow before he looked at the camera. "Did you guys go and spam him?"

The messages made Phil smile and he nodded at the laptop he was on.

Dan sighed and sat down next to Phil, giving the camera a look. "Next time, don't. I was content to sleep until my phone decided to attack me with notifications."

After a while, Dan gave in and started doing his own live shows. The first one, he was a nervous wreck, and Phil ended up staying with him the whole time.

Eventually, he settled into a pattern with that too.

And during one of his live streams without Phil, he spoke up. "I don't care what he's told you...I'm not shy. I just don't like trusting people."

Just like that, all the questions they had about why he acted like he did early on were answered.

And honestly? Dan had never been happier as he was right then. Phil smiled as he stood in the doorway, watching. At least he'd finally settled down and was content.

 **Didn't turn out like I'd hoped it would...but I guess this is okay.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! No, this isn't an update to anything. I'm just here to inform you that due to personal reasons, I am moving the stories I plan on continuing, or that I really like to a new account here - AllthePheelsLove. I just think it's time to start fresh.**

 **Thanks for your support! Love you guys! If you have a certain story of mine you'd like for me to save and transfer, please let me know!**


End file.
